A Friend in Need
by fembuck
Summary: Ilithyia is a good friend and as such decides that it is her duty to help Lucretia prepare for the fertility ritual. References to 1x05 "Shadow Games". Ilithyia/Lucretia, femslash


**Title:** A Friend in Need  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Spartacus: Blood and Sand  
**Pairing:** Ilithyia/Lucretia  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Ilithyia is a good friend and as such decides that it is her duty to help Lucretia prepare for the fertility ritual.

xxx

Lucretia wasn't quite sure how it began. 

She clearly remembered drinking the vile concoction the fertility priestess had given her and the woman's surprising order that she had to copulate within hours if she wanted to the potion to take hold. 

She remembered Ilithyia squeezing her hand excitedly and pressing one of her unexpected kisses to her cheek. 

She remembered rising and embracing the priestess and then instructing Naevia to escort her out of the house. 

She remembered sitting down again in a mild state of shock. She had not been expecting to have to copulate so soon and the knowledge of what it meant weighed heavily upon her. She took the gladiator Crixus to bed for pleasure, but she had always intended to bare Batiatus his own child, if it were possible. She had planned to lay with her husband after the ceremony, but he was away on business and would be late into the night, which was far, far too long a time to wait if the potion were to work. 

She had been so preoccupied with her thought in fact, and her mind had been in such a state that she had not even realized Ilithyia had joined her on the cushioned bench until she felt the young blonde's arms wrap around her and her lips press against her cheek once more. 

Lucretia vaguely remembered Ilithyia speaking to her of how excited and eager she must be to begin, and of how thrilled Batiatus would be. She spoke of how important it was that Lucretia be ready to take his seed and make new life, and she said something about helping her with that. 

Then there was a hand on her thigh and the warmth of Ilithyia's body so close to her. There were soft, small hands stroking her arms lazily and Ilithyia resting her head on Lucretia's shoulder as she talked about the passion that would be unleashed in the house of Batiatus within hours. 

There was Ilithyia's lips on her shoulder, her jaw, her cheek, and as Ilithyia spoke there was her hand moving higher and higher up Lucretia's thigh. 

However, it was only when Ilithyia's fingers brushed between her legs that Lucretia consciously realized what was happening, and when it dawned upon her how exactly Ilithyia planned on 'helping' her 'make herself ready' Lucretia found herself at a complete loss as to what to do about it. 

"I..." Lucretia gasped. 

She had no certain idea as to what she was going to say, but she put her trust in her breeding and upbringing and believed that something suitable would fall from her lips. 

A breathy, "Ooh," was all that followed however.

Her pedigree and rearing were impressive, and on most other occasions were enough to see her through any difficult situations. Ilithyia's hand between her legs and her soft, delicate little thumb stroking Lucretia's clit was not 'most other occasions' however. 

"Mm," Ilithyia purred as Lucretia's hips unconsciously lifted to meet her gently teasing fingers. "I think you're quite enjoying this," the young blonde whispered happily. "It's getting quite ... moist down there," she teased, sliding one of her fingers between Lucretia's folds as if to prove her point before she brought the moisture she had collected up to Lucretia's clit and began to rub her button with more vigour. 

"Yes," Lucretia managed to gasp as Ilithyia leaned into her body, pressing her breasts against Lucretia's arm so that the older woman could feel the hardness of her nipples beneath her fine silk dress. "You are," her voice hitched as Ilithyia pressed her lips to Lucretia's neck and kissed her there gently. "Quite skilled," Lucretia managed to pant as Ilithyia began to suck and nip lightly at her pale flesh. 

Ilithyia hummed softly against her skin and Lucretia could feel the blonde's lips curl up as if she were smiling. 

"I'm very glad you think so," Ilithyia breathed out, lifting her free hand up to Lurcretia's neck. 

She stroked the elegant curve gently for a moment and then trailed her fingers down to Lucretia's shoulders, moving slowly to the side until she was able to lower the straps of Lucretia's dress. 

"I would hate for my attentions to leave you ... unmoved," the young blonde continued pressing another kiss to Lucretia's neck before she pulled back from the older woman enough to reach across her body and lower the strap on her other shoulder. 

Within seconds Lucretia found her upper body completely nude and her eyes widened in surprise, her brain still struggling to fully comprehend what was happening between the two of them. 

Ilithyia pressed her fingers to Lucretia's sternum and then slowly trailed them down between Lucretia's full, heaving breasts. 

The young blonde made a pleased sound in her throat and then drew her hand to the side so that she cup one of Lucretia's breasts in her hand, and hummed in pleasure again as she squeezed, feeling the weight and warmth of it. 

"You have magnificent tits," Ilithyia murmured, stroking her thumb over Lucretia's nipple as she spoke. "I wish mine were so full and heavy," the blonde continued, stroking the pink tip again and again and again until it was diamond hard beneath her fingers and Lucretia's breath was coming in harsh pants. "I could touch them all day," she continued wondrously, "Truly. They're simply magnificent." 

Lucretia supposed that she should have seen it coming considering the position they were in, but she could not help a surprised squeal from escaping her lips when she felt Ilithyia's mouth cover her nipple. Nor could she stop the way her hand moved to Ilithyia's head and her fingers tangled in her luxurious blonde hair, holding the young woman in place as Ilithyia began to suckle quite eagerly on Lucretia's breast. 

Ilithyia's fingers continued to move between her legs as the young blonde feasted on Lucretia's breasts, and the domina found that she was becoming very, very_ moved_ by the other's woman's attentions. 

She had been prepared by slave girls before, and indeed she found Naevia's hand to be quite pleasing on occasions when passion stirred her when both Batiatus and Crixus were unavailable to sate her desires. 

However, she had never before experienced such _exquisite_ pleasure by another woman's hand. 

Ilithyia was not stroking her slowly and gently to a comfortable climax. 

Ilithyia's fingers moved with passion, stroking, circling, pinching, occasionally tugging at her button, exciting her to the point that Lucretia could feel her juices wetting her upper thighs. Her nectar was flowing copiously in fact that she could feel the wetness between the cheeks of her ass and on the blankets beneath her. 

The slaves would pay attention to her breasts if she instructed them too, and knowing that she liked it Naevia would sometimes take the initiative and without prompting would fondle and kiss them. 

Ilithyia needed no prompting and there was nothing particularly gentle to how she loved her tits. Ilithyia sucked, and licked, and kissed and flicked her tongue against the puckered bud with zeal. Ilithyia's enthusiasm was so great in fact that Lucretia was worried about her leaving bruises that she could not later explain to Batiatus were he to see them before they faded. 

Ilithyia excited her as no woman had before. Ilithyia excited her as a man would and Lucretia wanted her as she would have a man. 

Perfectly formed pink lips curved up in a happy smile as Ilithyia felt Lucretia's hand move between her legs to cover her own, guiding her fingers down to the opening that Lucretia desperately needed to be filled. 

"Yes," Lucretia panted, her head tipping back in pleasure, exposing her throat to Ilithyia's hungry lips as the young blonde slide two, and then three fingers easily inside of her. 

Ilithyia stroked her as perfectly as she had manipulated her clit, and idly Lucretia wondered how many women the governor's daughter had done this to before. Lucretia had pleasured herself before on many occasions and she supposed that Ilithyia self-explorations would have given the young woman some familiarity with how to satisfy Lucretia. But Ilithyia wasn't simply doing a good job pleasing her; she was doing a masterful job and such skill required practice. 

Thoughts about just how Ilithyia became so adept at pleasuring a woman soon left Lucretia however. The blonde's mouth was at her breast again and Ilithyia had shifted the angle of her hand so that her palm brushed against Lucretia's clit every time she plunged her fingers inside of her, and Lucretia's attention was soon focused entirely on the pleasure coursing through her body and the inevitability of her orgasm. The pleasure was indescribable and she was certain that a few more strokes and a firm pull on her nipple would have her ... 

Without warning Ilithyia drew her mouth away from Lucretia's breast and pulled her fingers from within the older woman. 

Lucretia stared at aghast, and Ilithyia smiled. 

"Do not be cross," Ilithyia whispered, using her thumb to lightly stroke the length of Lucretia as she spoke. "I promise that you shall be quite fond of what comes next. No doubt your husband and," she paused there and smiled, "your _lover_," she continued biting down on her lip playfully for a moment, "have done this for you before. However, the pleasure I give you will far surpass any they were able to bring you in the past." 

Ilithyia slipped off of the bench and sank onto the pillows covering the floor before it. Her hands moved to Lucretia's thighs. She kept her eyes trained on Lucretia's face the entire time and when Ilithyia forced Lucretia's legs apart she licked her lips, and smiled. 

Lucretia's eyes widened as she realized what Ilithyia planned on doing. 

The very thought of it was enough to make her drip. 

"Your cunt is as lovely as your breasts," Ilithyia purred, stroking the length of it with her finger again, enjoying the sight of Lucretia responding to her touch. "I shall enjoy feasting on it just as much as I enjoyed your tits." 

Ilithyia dipped her head forward and Lucretia's fingers found themselves tangled in the blonde's hair once again. 

Ilithyia's tongue was blessed by the gods and very soon after Ilithyia began to wield it against her Lucretia found herself unable to do anything but pant, moan, beg and hold Ilithyia's mouth firmly against her. 

She felt herself a woman possessed as Ilithyia loved her with her mouth. She was completely incapable of controlling her body's responses to actions of the woman between her legs. 

Lucretia's muscles strained and her back arched. Her head was permanently flung back and her hips rolled into Ilithyia's begging for more and more of the wonderful sensations the young blonde's lips and tongue were bringing in her. 

Fingers pushed inside of Lucretia once more, and as she clamped around them she cried out. 

Ilithyia was ... it was ... the sensations were ... 

She was so full ... so full ... and flushed. She was swollen and wet and throbbing and she wanted more and more of the sweet torture. 

Ilithyia's warm mouth, sucking at her, her tongue flicking over her clit relentlessly, fingers, tongue, mouth, fingers, tongue, over and over, inside of her, fucking her to ... _completion_. 

Lucretia's hips arched one last time and her lips parted in a silent scream as she flooded Ilithyia's fingers and chin with her pleasure. 

Lucretia supposed she must have momentarily blacked out after her orgasm, for when she came back to her senses Ilithyia's fingers were no longer buried inside of her and the young blonde's head was resting comfortably on her thigh instead of being nestled between her legs as it had been before. 

"I didn't exhaust you, did I?" Ilithyia asked as she stared up at Lucretia, watching the way her breasts heaved as she came down from her climax. "I swear I only meant to warm you up, but your pleasure was quite intoxicating and I simply had to see you complete. Which was quite magnificent by the way," the young blonde purred, drawing her finger down Lucretia's nude torso. "You still shake with pleasure," Ilithyia commented, sounding quite pleased with herself as Lucretia's muscles twitched beneath her fingers. 

Ilithyia removed her fingers from Lucretia's body and pressed her lips to her damp thigh. 

"I shall tell your girl to fetch some oils. A nice massage should get everything ... flowing again in time for your husband's return ... or for a guests arrival," the young blonde informed her with a wink. 

With that said Ilithyia rose from her knees with a surprising amount of grace so that she stood above Lucretia. She straightened out her dress which had bunched up some during their previous activities and then she lifted a hand to her hair to check the damage that Lucretia's fingers had done. 

"I find that I've stayed far past what I intended and am fabulously late for another appointment," Ilithyia began frowning slightly as she felt the havoc that had been wreaked upon her hair. "That being so, arriving a little later could hardly matter. Do you think I might be able to borrow one of your girls? I shouldn't think to leave your lovely home and walk the streets in such a state." 

"Of course," Lucretia rasped, a faint blush coming to cheeks as the roughness of her voice reached her ears. 

"Ah, wonderful," Ilithyia declared clapping her hands together merrily before she focused her gaze intently on Lucretia once more. "Thank you for such a lovely afternoon," she said closing the small distance that separated her and Lucretia. "And I wish you the very best of luck with ... future endeavours, shall we say," she added, winking at Lucretia before she leaned down and kissed the older woman's cheek one last time. 

Lucretia silently watched as Ilithyia headed towards the door still in a state of shock, and then collapsed back onto the cushioned bench underneath her. Lazily she drew her hand up her torso to cup her breast, a soft hiss escaping from her lips as her thumb ran over her much abused nipple. 

_Well, Ilithyia certainly enjoyed herself_, she thought with a smile. 

Remembrances of Ilithyia's touch sent a small tremor through her body and Lucretia's hand drifted down her torso and dipped between her legs. She stroked herself lightly, but she found that her clit was still too sensitive to touch even softly and was forced to remove her hand. 

_Feasted indeed_, Lucretia thought but remembering the ardour of Ilithyia's attention could not help but bring a smile to her lips. 

She reached for the straps of her dress and drew them up so that she would be dressed when Naevia returned to the room. She knew that dressed or undressed she looked a fucked-out mess, but she was the mistress of the house and presentation had to count for something. 

Once she was covered Lucretia arranged herself comfortably on the pillows and closed her eyes. 

She was going to need rest to regain her strength if she were to couple so passionately again in an hour. 

Soon after her eyes closed she began to drift to sleep, but before she fell completely under Morpheus's spell she couldn't help but think what a shame it was that Ilithyia had not been a man, for Lucretia doubted there was any way the gods would not have rewarded such a performance with a child. 

**The End**


End file.
